What Happens in Vegas
by Kessy Rods
Summary: "O que acontece em Vegas, fica em Vegas." Será mesmo? # ONE-SHOT #


**Hello, dears! Como estão?**

**Tive a ideia dessa one no busão indo pra o estágio da faculdade e fiquei p** da vida por não poder escrever na hora. Mas aí cheguei em casa, almocei, e bam, escrevi. Espero que gostem de lê-la tanto quanto gostei de escrever. :D**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>What Happens in Vegas<strong>

Bella sentou na cadeira que estava de costas pro espelho, ofegante enquanto Alice e Rosalie a abanavam e sorriam em compaixão. Elas já sabiam como era a sensação de nervosismo que atacava antes do casamento. Ambas já tinham passado pela mesma situação, e Bella esteve lá, confortando as duas e por vezes até rolando os olhos alegando que elas estavam exagerando.

Mas agora ela estava sentindo na pele a sensação, e seu dever de amigas era estar lá pra ela, da mesma forma. Era a vez de Bella sentir o "exagero".

— Bella, se acalme — insistiu Alice, melhor amiga e uma das madrinhas — Você já passou por isso antes.

Bella gemeu e Rosalie lançou um olhar frenético na direção da baixinha de cabelos espetados.

— Não lembre isso à ela, Alice — repreendeu a loira — Ela não precisa lidar com mais esse constrangimento.

— Obrigada Rose — suspirou a noiva — E pra sua informação, Alice, na minha última "experiência" eu estava _trêbada_ e não me lembrava nem do meu próprio nome.

— Você lembrava sim — provocou Alice.

— Não interessa! — disse Bella, levantando nervosa e começando a andar pelo quarto onde estava se arrumando — Dessa vez é pra valer e eu estou _realmente_ nervosa!

Rosalie e Alice se olharam e suspiraram. Bella pôs uma mão na cintura e com a outra voltou a se abanar, respirando rápido. Suas duas amigas a levaram até a cama de casal do quarto, e a sentaram na ponta, sentando também, cada uma ao lado da noiva em plena crise.

— Bella, não tem motivos para você estar tão nervosa. Edward te ama! Ou você esqueceu disso?

Bella gemeu.

— Rose, eu sei que ele me ama, mas... E se não durar? Quer dizer, você viu como foi o relacionamento dele com Tanya. Todos nós achávamos que ele ia se casar e olha no que deu, foi só ele _olhar_ pra Kate que ele largou Tanya. Eu não quero ser a próxima a ser abandonada pelo Garanhão.

As duas amigas suspiraram e sorriram.

— Bella, é diferente com você — disse Alice — Edward era o Garanhão sim, e todas temos que admitir que a lista de mulheres dele não é pequena, mas você o conhece melhor do que ninguém. Vocês dois são amigos desde que nasceram, literalmente, e se tem alguém nesse mundo por quem o Edward daria sua vida, esse alguém é você.

— Alice tem razão — disse Rosalie — Bella, não interessa o passado do Edward. Ele é _seu_ agora, e ele te ama, mais do que qualquer coisa. Ele não te provou o suficiente?

Bella fungou.

— Nada de chorar, mocinha — avisou Rosalie e em seguida continuou, uma mão no ombro da amiga — Você entende o que estamos querendo dizer?

Bella assentiu. — É só que... parece tão irreal. Quer dizer, há seis meses, eu jamais sonharia em casar com meu melhor amigo.

— Vocês demoraram demais pra ver que eram apaixonados um pelo outro. — Alice disse.

— Foi uma boa coisa que a despedida de solteiro de vocês tenha sido em Vegas — disse Rosalie — Se tudo aquilo não tivesse acontecido, talvez Bella hoje estivesse se casando com o tapado do Mike.

— Eca — disse a noiva — Eu acho que teria percebido a burrada a tempo.

— Talvez — sorriu Alice — Mas foi ou não a melhor despedida de solteira de todas?

As três assentiram, lembrando do ocorrido. Bella, se sentia mais calma. Lembrar dos acontecimentos que tinham a levado a terminar seu namoro de 2 anos com Mike Newton e começar um relacionamento – aos tropeços – com seu melhor amigo Edward, era constrangedor o suficiente para que ela se esquecesse que iria casar em alguns instantes.

Antes que ela percebesse, sua mente a levou até Las Vegas, num dia não muito distante há cerca de seis meses atrás.

_**Seis Meses Antes**_

_Las Vegas, 12 de fevereiro_

**:: Bella POV ::**

Minha cabeça latejando assim que a luz da manhã penetrou meus olhos me disse tudo que eu precisava sobre a noite anterior: eu tinha tomado o maior porre da minha vida. Eu sequer sentia meus músculos sob a pele, e a única sensação que eu conseguia registrar além da claridade cegando meus olhos, era dor de cabeça.

Eu respirei fundo por um tempo e então me atrevi a abrir os olhos, devagar. A claridade machucou ainda mais meus olhos e eu resmunguei, mantendo minhas pálpebras firmemente juntas até que eu tivesse coragem de abrir os olhos outra vez. Enquanto isso não acontecia, eu ouvi um barulho indistinto de um leve roncar, uma respiração pesada e sonolenta, bem ao meu lado.

Eu franzi a testa, o que me fez ter mais dor de cabeça. Quem estava no meu quarto comigo?

Ótimo, agora além de bebum eu era vadia. Como diabos eu trazia um desconhecido pro meu quarto em pleno... Ok, em que dia estamos?

Me atrevi a abrir os olhos outra vez e mais acostumada à luz, virei devagar para meu lado direito, onde alguém dormia. Assim que vi os cabelos cor de cobre, relaxei. Ao menos não era um desconhecido que estava dormindo na minha cama. Era apenas Edward. Como fazíamos muito isso – ele dormir na minha cama quando estava bêbado e vice-versa, eu ignorei o fato.

Meus olhos se abriram mais, e eu ignorei o incômodo da luz. Como podia ter tanta luz num quarto hein? Quando olhei ao redor, percebi que não estava em casa. Então suspirei e pensei, até que lembrei que eu estava em _Las Vegas_, no dia seguinte à despedida de solteiro da minha melhor amiga, Alice, e seu noivo Jasper.

Pra evitar desconfianças, tínhamos optado por uma despedida de solteiro conjunta. Jasper e Alice escolheram uma viagem até Las Vegas, e como melhores amigos e padrinhos deles, nós viemos também. Eu, Edward, Rosalie e Emmett, o nosso sexteto completo.

Eu lembrava vagamente de fazer uma aposta com Edward – meu melhor amigo, desde que eu nascera – de ver quem bebia mais. Provavelmente era por isso que eu e ele estávamos na mesma cama, e eu de ressaca.

Edward e eu tínhamos nos conhecido, literalmente, na maternidade. Nossas mães costumavam dizer que já que fazíamos tudo juntos, era natural que tivéssemos nascido juntos. E foi bem assim. Nascemos no mesmo dia, no mesmo hospital, quase ao mesmo tempo. Edward era apenas vinte minutos mais velho. Fomos colocados lado a lado no berçário, e segundo nossos pais, já nos tornamos amigos ali. Dizem que Edward fez um escândalo quando o tiraram de lá pra levar pra casa, e que eu também comecei a chorar quando ele foi levado pra longe.

Nossa amizade depois disso, naturalmente, foi instantânea. Eu lembrava dele desde sempre, e sermos vizinhos e nossos pais serem amigos de infância ajudava bastante.

Eu nunca tive nenhum tipo de paixonite por Edward, e nem ele por mim, apesar do que todos diziam. Nós apenas nos completávamos num tipo diferente de sintonia, e éramos extremamente possessivos e protetores em relação um ao outro. Fizemos faculdade de Economia & Negócios juntos, e hoje trabalhávamos juntos, sócios da empresa que o tio de Edward, Caius, construíra anos atrás.

Eu afastei minha cabeça das memórias antigas e levantei devagar, percebendo pela primeira vez que estava completamente nua quando o lençol de seda escorregou do meu corpo. Eu o segurei e olhei pra Edward, apreensiva, mas ele ainda dormia. A questão que martelava na minha cabeça agora era – o que _diabos_ eu estava fazendo nua na cama com Edward?

Um brilho na minha mão esquerda me chamou atenção e eu congelei ao ver o anel que estava ali. Aquilo era... um anel de noivado? Mas... o que estava acontecendo?

Olhei para Edward, decidida a acordá-lo e fazê-lo me explicar tudo quando batidas insistentes na porta me fizeram pular.

— Bella, Edward, hora de acordar, preguiçosos! Temos um voo pra pegar depois do café! — trovejou a voz de Emmett do lado de fora da porta, de alguma forma divertindo-se com isso.

Ele bateu com mais força e Edward acordou assustado, sentando de vez na cama enquanto piscava freneticamente pra acordar.

— Pombinhoooos! — gritou Emmett.

— Já estamos acordados, Emm — eu gritei de volta — Já vamos descer!

— Ok, estamos no restaurante! — ele avisou e eu ouvi seus passos se afastarem.

Eu suspirei e ouvi o bocejo de Edward.

— Que porra foi essa? — é, sejam apresentados ao humor matinal do Edward.

— Emmett veio nos acordar.

— Isso eu percebi, mas ele precisava ameaçar derrubar a porta? — Edward resmungou, a mão direita esfregando o olho sonolento, e a esquerda segurando o lençol. Foi então que eu vi a aliança de ouro branco em seu dedo anelar, que eu poderia jurar que não estava ali ontem.

— Edward, você casou? — perguntei, puxando a mão dele para analisar.

— O quê? — ele perguntou, irritado, até que viu o que eu estava olhando — Que porra é essa no meu dedo?

— Uma aliança, espertinho.

— Mas eu não lembro disso. — ele disse, confuso.

— Nem eu. Deve ser alguma brincadeira do Emmett. Se bem que... — eu mordi o lábio.

— Se bem que o que, Bella? — ele perguntou me olhando.

Eu estava mexendo distraidamente no anel de noivado que misteriosamente aparecera no meu dedo, e Edward dirigiu seu olhar pra lá. Ele arregalou os olhos e puxou minha mão para olhar, assim como eu tinha feito com ele.

— Onde você conseguiu isso? — ele me perguntou, assustado.

— Não faço ideia — eu disse — Quando eu acordei estava aí.

Ele me olhou e piscou — Bella, esse anel fui eu que comprei.

— O quê?

— Eu achei que poderia ser um bom presente de aniversário pra Lily, e depois que comprei, guardei no meu bolso, logo que saímos do shopping ontem. O que você está fazendo com ele?

— Eu não sei Edward — eu disse puxando minha mão de volta — Apareceu aí, como eu lhe disse.

— Ok. Você aparece com um anel de diamante no dedo anelar esquerdo que _eu_ comprei e eu com uma aliança de ouro branco do nada... Eu estou com uma puta dor de cabeça, o que significa que eu tomei um porre ontem... E nós estamos na mesma cama e... — ele percebeu que eu segurava o lençol que me cobria, provavelmente percebendo que eu estava nua.

Tudo bem, eu e Edward já tínhamos nos visto nus, mas isso tinha sido quando éramos crianças. Ele me respeitava nisso e eu também. Mas quando as engrenagens começaram a rodar na cabeça dele eu corei furiosamente. Ele levantou o lençol que cobria apenas suas pernas o suficiente pra ele olhar ali dentro, e quando ele corou e se cobriu rápido, eu fiquei mortificada. Ele também estava nu.

— Ah meu Deus, será que nós... — ele se interrompeu, mordendo o lábio.

— Hm?

— Bella, eu acho que a gente transou. — ele disse na lata.

— Obrigada Edward, eu estava tentando não pensar nisso.

— Já era, já falei.

Eu resmunguei — O que diabos nós fizemos ontem, hein?

— Eu não sei, mas acho que é uma boa ideia tomarmos um banho, separados, obviamente, e depois descer pra tomar nosso café. Talvez algum dos nossos amigos saiba o porquê de tudo isso. Sem desespero agora, ok? — ele me disse, passando uma mão levemente por minhas costas pra me acalmar.

Eu respirei fundo enquanto ele acarinhava meus cabelos devagar, e então ele suspirou.

— Vá primeiro — ele disse.

Eu enrolei o cobertor da melhor forma que pude e saí correndo até o banheiro.

Meia hora depois, estávamos limpos e devidamente vestidos, e apesar de todo constrangimento, nós descemos juntos até o restaurante.

Eu soube que algo muito mais constrangedor do que imaginar que tinha transado com meu melhor amigo tinha acontecido quando todas as pessoas do hotel começaram a passar por nós e dar sorrisos cúmplices, para nós e entre eles.

— Ora, ora, os pombinhos — disse uma camareira — Posso arrumar o quarto de vocês? Ou ainda vão usá-lo?

Ela ria, e corava, e eu não podia imaginar do que ela estava falando. Edward gaguejou que íamos tomar café pra voltar pra L.A. logo depois e a camareira assentiu, entrando no quarto rindo. Nós nos olhamos e fomos até o elevador.

Da mesma forma, cada pessoa que passava por nós ou soltava seu comentário ou ria maliciosamente pra nós.

— Ok, agora eu tenho certeza que algo aconteceu entre a gente — sussurrou Edward.

— Não quero nem imaginar o que foi — eu disse.

Nós entramos juntos no restaurante e assim que nos viu, Emmett abriu um sorriso, e falou, alto:

— Aí estão vocês!

Eu teria lhe lançado um revirar de olhos, se nesse momento todos os hóspedes e funcionários não tivessem olhado pra nós, sorrido, e o mais estranho de tudo: aplaudido e assobiado. Eu fiquei estarrecida olhando pra todos, assim como Edward ao meu lado, e então alguém gritou:

— Mandaram muito bem!

Alguns risos e Edward recuperou o controle das pernas o suficiente pra começar a andar e me empurrar até a mesa onde nossos amigos nos esperavam com olhares completamente maliciosos. Antes que chegássemos lá, porém, um cara parou Edward e olhou pra nós dois, sugestivamente.

— Noite foi boa, hein? — ele balançou as sobrancelhas e riu, enquanto Edward o ignorou completamente confuso e nos levou até a mesa.

Assim que sentamos e todos voltaram a seus afazeres, Edward disparou.

— Que porra nós fizemos ontem?

Eu estava feliz que ele dissesse "nós" porque eu estava chocada demais pra pensar em falar.

— Quer dizer que não lembram de nada? — perguntou a pixel irritante, mais conhecida como Alice Brandon, minha melhor amiga, rindo com a piada que todos no hotel pareciam conhecer.

— Fala logo, pixel — eu atirei.

— Cara, eles realmente não lembram de _nada_! — Emmett riu, chamando atenção dos que estavam mais perto de nós.

Edward, percebendo isso, pegou a gola da camiseta do irmão mais velho e o puxou.

— Emmett, isso é sério. Para de rir e conta logo, porra!

Emmett tirou as mãos de Edward da gola da sua camisa, ainda rindo um pouco e então apontou pras meninas.

— Rose, quer contar a boa nova? — ele perguntou.

— Claro — disse Rosalie, a loira escultural que era esposa do Emmett — Primeiro, nossos sinceros parabéns aos dois.

Nós devemos ter feito uma cara confusa muito engraçada, porque os quatro começaram a rir.

— Deixem de torturá-los — disse Jasper, olhando pra nós — O negócio é o seguinte: vocês apostaram algo em torno de mil dólares pra ver quem ficava bêbado primeiro.

— Disso eu lembro — disse Edward.

— Eu também, só não lembro quem ganhou.

— A Bellinha ganhou — disse Emmett sorrindo — E você já pagou, Edward.

— Valeu. Dessa parte eu não lembrava — disse Edward, sorrindo pra mim. Eu sorri de volta.

— Mas, então, vocês estavam tão completamente _chapados_ — continuou Jasper — que ficaram mais felizes que o normal, principalmente com nosso casamento.

— Tão felizes — continuou Alice — que resolveram fazer o mesmo. Vocês procuraram o juiz de paz aqui do hotel, e depois de umas duas horas de preparativos e mais bebida que vocês não conseguiam parar de tomar, vocês finalmente se casaram!

— O QUÊ? — eu e Edward gritamos, e eu cheguei a levantar da cadeira.

Jasper riu enquanto me empurrava pra baixo, de volta sentada na cadeira.

— Pois é. Se apressaram e casaram ontem. As alianças provam. — ela riu.

— Mas... De papel passado e tudo? — perguntou Edward.

— Exatamente — disse Rosalie — São casados oficialmente. Sr e Sra Cullen.

Eu olhei Edward e ele me olhou, e como se fosse a última esperança, eu perguntei:

— Podemos anular?

Eles ficaram surpresos com minha pergunta, mas Edward entendeu.

— Ah, claro que podemos! Basta procurarmos o juiz e...

— Receio que não posso fazer isso — disse um homem logo atrás de nós.

— AH! — eu gritei, quase morrendo do coração de susto. Edward também se assustara, mas o tal cara estava bem atrás de mim, e não dele.

— Quem é você? — perguntou Edward.

— Sou o juiz que casou vocês — ele disse com um sorrisinho — James Uley, caso tenham esquecido.

Eu pisquei.

— Espera, você tem que anular nosso casamento. — eu disse, antes de qualquer coisa — Nós estávamos bêbados!

— E somos melhores amigos, não tem como nosso relacionamento ser mais do que isso! — completou Edward, num muxoxo.

— Ah, eu creio que vocês não percebem o quão errados estão — ele disse. — E infelizmente não posso anular o casamento de vocês.

— O quê? — perguntou Edward — Por que não?

— O fórum aqui de Las Vegas decidiu não anular prontamente nenhum casamento já consumado. Não imediatamente, pelo menos.

— Mas nós não... — eu comecei.

— Nem vem, Bellinha — disse Emmett — Vocês consumaram o casamento, e mesmo que não lembrem disso, todo o hotel lembra. Não tem como negar.

— T-todo o hotel? — perguntei — O que quer dizer com isso, Emm?

— Exatamente o que você ouviu, Bellinha — ele disse com um sorriso malicioso — Vocês não são o tipo de casal silencioso, sabe. E nem discreto. Logo que o bolo de casamento foi cortado, Edward agarrou você pela cintura e vocês saíram quase se comendo até o elevador.

— Vocês só faltaram transar aqui mesmo — disse Rosalie, me deixando morta de vergonha — Mas conseguiram chegar até o quarto. Mas, mesmo assim, todo mundo que passava pelo corredor de vocês, ouvia os gritos. Dos dois.

Eu não consegui olhar pra Edward, mas pelo canto do olho vi que ele estava vermelho e engolia em seco. Então era verdade.

— Tem que haver alguma coisa que possamos fazer, Dr. Uley — pediu Edward — Veja bem, nós dois temos nossos relacionamentos em L.A. e somos apenas amigos!

— Sinto muito. Pra haver uma anulação do casamento é impossível, mas vocês podem tentar o divórcio...

— Ótimo, faremos isso...

— ...depois de dois meses morando juntos como marido e mulher — completou o juiz.

— ... assim que voltarmos... O quê? — disse Edward. — Dois meses? Como marido e mulher?

— Isso mesmo. Só assim o fórum poderá decidir a favor do divórcio de vocês.

E foi assim que voltamos de Las Vegas depois da despedida de solteiro de Alice e Jasper. Casados. Eu estava _casada_ com meu melhor amigo e precisaria morar com ele por dois meses – vivendo como marido e mulher – até podermos nos separar oficialmente.

O pior de tudo é que eu ainda tinha um namorado me esperando em L.A. Assim como Edward tinha uma... hm. Uma amante, o esperando em L.A.

Nós estávamos tão estarrecidos com tudo que nossos amigos finalmente nos deixaram em paz. Eu não disse uma palavra desde a saída do hotel, além de um "obrigada" quase inaudível à Edward quando ele abriu a porta do carro pra mim no aeroporto. Fizemos o check-in, entramos no avião, e viajamos lado a lado, sem dizer uma única palavra.

Em Los Angeles, ele finalmente falou. Ele disse que me levaria em casa pra conversarmos sobre a minha "mudança" por dois meses e eu apenas assenti. E quando cheguei em casa, tive outra surpresa: vi meu namorado de dois anos transando com outra mulher na cama que nós dividíamos. Eu fiquei tão furiosa que comecei a jogar minhas roupas nas malas muito rápido. Ele vinha atrás de mim, me pedindo perdão, até que Edward – que estava ao meu lado quando eu entrei no apartamento e viu tudo também – deu um soco nele e o pediu pra sair até que eu saísse dali.

E assim eu saí do apartamento – que era de Mike – e fui morar com meu melhor amigo e agora, marido. Edward me consolou com sorvete, brigadeiro e filmes românticos durante toda a noite, me fazendo lembrar que antes de qualquer coisa ou complicação, ele era meu _melhor amigo_ e sempre estaria ali.

Dias depois, ele próprio terminou com a namorada, Lily, que deu um ataque de ciúmes por causa da viagem. Assim que eles terminaram, ele contou que estava casado comigo, o que inflou meu ego ao vê-la tão nervosa, mas ele a chutou pra fora de casa. Uns quinze dias se passaram até que nós começamos a entrar numa espécie de rotina de casal.

No dia do casamento de Alice, uma semana depois de tudo que acontecera em Las Vegas, eu estava me arrumando no quarto de hóspedes – que tinha virado meu quarto – quando Edward bateu à porta.

— Bella?

— Entra, Ed.

Ele entrou devagar e me viu tentando inutilmente fechar o vestido em cima. Ele riu e eu o olhei pelo reflexo no espelho.

— Fecha pra mim? — pedi.

— Claro.

Ele veio até mim e eu soltei o vestido enquanto ele pegava o zíper e levantava, lentamente. Eu olhava os outros detalhes da minha maquiagem e do coque que eu tinha feito – o penteado padrão das madrinhas do casamento de Alice. O vestido cor de salmão que eu vestia era justo e com um decote generoso.

Eu ajeitei o decote quando Edward terminou de fechar o vestido.

— Você está maravilhosa — ele sussurrou, perto demais do meu ouvido.

— Obrigada — eu me virei e ajeitei sua gravata borboleta que estava meio torta — Você também está.

O brilho nos olhos verdes de Edward que me assaltou naquele instante foi tão grande que eu não sabia onde me enfiar. Eu apenas o encarei de volta, sentindo a atmosfera ficar pesada de repente. Eu comecei a sentir sensações que nunca antes eu tinha experimentado com Edward, e de certa forma, eu me assustei. Senti meu rosto corar e minha respiração ficar desregulada quando finalmente tomei coragem e me afastei, desviando o olhar.

Assim que nosso contato visual foi quebrado, eu recobrei a sanidade, e ao que parecia, Edward também. Então ele sorriu e me ofereceu o braço, e nós fomos embora.

O casamento de Alice foi um sonho. Eu dancei com Jasper, dancei com Emmett e dancei com Carlisle, pai de Edward. Quando eu ia dançar com Jacob, um amigo de Alice, Edward me puxou para o outro lado do salão, e depois de algumas palavras, eu ri alto ao perceber que ele estava tendo uma crise de ciúmes. Ao que ele me respondeu com um simples "_Você é minha esposa e eu não o quero perto de você_."

No dia, aquilo me surpreendeu mais do que eu podia imaginar.

Aos poucos, eu estava começando a admitir que gostava de estar casada com Edward. Quer dizer, nós não transávamos, ainda éramos apenas melhores amigos na prática, mas morar com ele tinha suas vantagens. Por exemplo, eu não precisava mais cozinhar! E nós até que combinávamos.

Fazíamos a maioria das coisas juntos em casa, e já dividíamos as tarefas do apartamento – por pura birra minha, que insisti em ajudá-lo, como se fôssemos casados realmente. A vida estava melhor do que eu jamais imaginei, e isso me fazia pensar se não era pra _isso_ que nós dois éramos tão amigos, afinal.

A voz macia de Edward no meu ouvido me despertou do meu transe de pensar em como estava tudo tão bom, num dia em que estávamos assistindo TV juntos.

— O que acha, Bella? — ele perguntou. Eu estava conveniente e confortavelmente encostada em seu ombro.

— O quê? — perguntei distraída.

— De morar aqui permanentemente. Mesmo depois que o divórcio sair — ele disse.

Eu pisquei, feliz e lisonjeada — Eu acho que seria uma ótima ideia. Obrigada, Ed.

— Disponha, minha pequena.

Eu normalmente me irritava se alguém me chamasse de "pequena", mas naquele momento, quando Edward falou "_minha pequena_" tudo mudou. Já estávamos morando juntos – e casados – há um mês e meio, quase o final do nosso tempo mínimo, e eu estava sinceramente confusa.

Eu levantei meus olhos pra olhá-lo assim que ele disse as palavras, e meu coração estava acelerado. A verdade era que morar com Edward tinha me feito conhecer pedacinhos dele que eu nunca conheceria de outra forma, mesmo conhecendo-o como ninguém. Ele era a pessoa perfeita. Podia ser mulherengo, mas nunca fora infiel a mim, mesmo que nosso casamento fosse apenas um papel. E cuidava de mim quase como se eu realmente fosse a esposa dele.

Enquanto encarava seus olhos verde-esmeralda brilhantes eu tinha que encarar a verdade. Casar bêbada não tinha sido a maior besteira da minha vida. Eu estava percebendo naquele momento, finalmente, que eu _amava_ meu melhor amigo, que ele era o homem da minha vida.

— O que foi? — ele sussurrou, seus olhos com tanta emoção que eu não sabia o que dizer.

Meu coração palpitava com minha nova descoberta, e eu fiquei sem fôlego. Senti uma urgência no peito que eu não sabia nomear, e eu só sentia que precisava fazer uma coisa, e foi o que eu fiz. Eu o beijei.

Ele estancou no lugar, surpreso de início, mas a surpresa não demorou muito. Ele me beijou de volta, com tanta intensidade e vontade que eu gemi quando seus lábios pressionaram os meus. Ele me puxou pela cintura para sentar no colo dele e eu me agarrei ao seu pescoço, passando minha mão pelos cabelos dele enquanto sugava seu lábio superior, e ele suspirava, abrindo a boca e dando passagem à minha língua afoita.

Ele gemeu e suspirou, e quando nossas línguas se encontraram, ambos gememos em prazer. Meu coração estava disparado no peito e eu sentia o pulso de Edward disparado também, enquanto ele ofegava na minha boca. Quando o ar foi necessário, ele pareceu recobrar a razão.

— Bella, o que...

— Shh... — eu o calei com um beijo rápido nos lábios, partindo para seu maxilar que tinha a barba por fazer, levemente rala — Eu não sei porque demorou tanto pra eu perceber. Precisei me casar por engano pra ver o que estava na minha frente esse tempo todo!

Eu senti ele engolir em seco enquanto eu me remexia no seu colo e beijava seu pescoço.

— Ver o que, Bella? — ele ofegou.

Eu parei de beijá-lo e olhei no fundo de seus olhos verdes. Então tive certeza da verdade que proferi a seguir.

— Eu te amo, Edward. E não é só como meu melhor amigo — eu disse.

Ele passou quase um minuto inteiro apenas me encarando, e eu não desviei o olhar. Eu estava ofegante e nervosa, o coração palpitando com muita força. Quando seus olhos brilharam mais que o normal e ele abriu seu sorriso torto pra mim, eu quase desfaleci.

— Eu também te amo, Bella. Sempre amei. — ele confessou, os olhos marejados enquanto acariciava meu rosto.

— S-sempre? — perguntei, confusa, meu coração falhando uma batida.

— Sempre. Desde que tínhamos oito anos. — ele riu, corando de leve.

— Oito anos? Edward! — eu ralhei.

— É sério! Eu me declarei pra você mas você me disse que namorar era pra gente grande, lembra? — ele riu com a lembrança, e lembrando também, eu o acompanhei na risada. — Mas aí nós crescemos e eu percebi que era muito mais do que paixão de criança. Eu amo você Bella. Muito. Tanto que não suportava ver você flertando com outros caras e me tratando apenas como seu melhor amigo. Mas eu também não queria correr o risco de ser rejeitado e acabar com nossa amizade. Você é meu chão, Bella, sem você eu fico sem rumo. Não podia arriscar te perder, de jeito nenhum.

— Por isso as garotas, Sr Cullen? — perguntei, tentando provocá-lo e manter minha emoção em forma de lágrimas no meu canal lacrimal.

— É, eu precisava te tirar da minha cabeça de algum jeito, _Sra Cullen_. — ele sorriu, e o título me fez estremecer, mas de um modo bom — Eu tenho que admitir que fiquei muito feliz com o casamento em Vegas, mesmo que eu não lembre da noite de núpcias nem fazendo força.

Eu bati nele, rindo. Era sério tudo isso?

— É sério isso, Edward?

— É, meu amor — ele disse, com um sorriso bem aberto — Eu te amo.

Eu o beijei novamente, com todo o amor recém-descoberto que tinha em mim. Era tudo tão confuso e tão claro! Nós nos amávamos. E eu precisei me casar com ele pra saber. Eu me sentia uma idiota, mas não ia perder meu tempo com lamúrias. Precisava recuperar meu tempo perdido com Edward, e faria isso agora.

Não demorou até que estivéssemos empolgados demais com nossos beijos pra continuar conversando. Então Edward me pegou no colo e me levou até seu quarto, não parando de me beijar no processo. Ele me deitou cuidadosamente na cama e eu o puxei para cima de mim, enrolando minhas pernas em seu quadril.

— Você não vai sair daqui — eu avisei.

Ele riu — Nem se eu quisesse...

Ele atacou minha boca de novo, enquanto passava a mão pela lateral do meu corpo, até chegar a barra da minha blusa. Eu deixei seus lábios por tempo suficiente para ele puxar a blusa e tirá-la de mim, jogando em algum lugar do quarto. Ele acariciou minha pele desde meu ombro até o quadril, onde ele logo tratou de tirar a calça leggin que eu usava.

— Você está vestido demais — reclamei.

Ele sorriu e tirou a camisa, e quando ele ia tirar a calça eu o parei. Para logo substituir suas mãos pelas minhas, descendo sua calça enquanto ele se ajeitava o suficiente pra que eu fizesse o movimento. Quando ele estava só em suas boxers, eu pude ver o tamanho _dele_. E não era pequeno. Ele riu, e só então eu percebi que eu estava de olhos arregalados.

— Não se preocupe, meu amor — ele sussurrou enquanto me deitava de volta na cama, e ficava por cima de mim — Serei gentil com você.

Eu derreti ante seu timbre de voz doce e então ele voltou a me beijar, intercalando com beijos entre minha boca, meu maxilar e meu pescoço. Logo que chegou à minha clavícula ele simplesmente esqueceu de voltar à boca e eu logo descobri porquê. Ele logo se livrou do meu sutiã preto, abrindo-o pelo fecho frontal e jogando em algum lugar. Eu podia jurar que ouvi um rosnado escapar de sua garganta quando ele abocanhou meu seio esquerdo, mas eu estava ocupada demais pra perceber realmente.

Depois de me deixar louca lambendo, mordendo e sugando meu seio esquerdo, Edward foi para o direito, mantendo uma mão no esquerdo para massageá-lo. Eu já gemia como uma cadela no cio e passava minhas mãos descontroladamente no couro cabeludo de Edward. Meus quadris agora respondiam por si mesmos e eu gemia mais cada vez que nossos sexos se roçavam ao movimento.

Quando ele largou meus seios eu segurei sua cabeça e olhei pra ele com toda luxúria que eu sentia.

— Preciso de você dentro de mim _agora_, Edward Cullen!

— Seu desejo é uma ordem, Isabella Cullen — ele disse, sorrindo, com prazer em dizer o seu sobrenome em conjunto com meu próprio nome.

Eu sorri mais abertamente quando ele se livrou de suas boxers, e em seguida da minha calcinha. Eu salivei ao ver o membro enorme e ereto e como que pra me deixar mais doida, ele depositou um beijo suave bem em cima da minha virilha, me fazendo contorcer na cama.

— Você é magnífica, Bella. Simplesmente linda — ele suspirou enquanto voltava a beijar meus lábios, sua ereção roçando no meu clitóris me fazendo resmungar.

Antes que eu reclamasse, porém, ele lentamente se posicionou, me penetrando devagar, olhando nos meus olhos. Eu vi quando seus olhos verdes faiscaram e se tornaram mais escuros de desejo, e eu senti minha própria respiração falhar enquanto nós dois nos uníamos como um só.

Edward só parou de me penetrar quando todo ele estava dentro de mim e eu ofeguei quando ele parou. Ele tinha fechado os olhos e eu acariciei seu rosto, querendo que ele olhasse pra mim. Quando ele o fez, o tesão contido ali quase me fez gozar.

— Não pare — sussurrei.

Ele então começou o movimento de vai-e-vem, de leve, mas nosso encaixe era tão perfeito que as ondas de prazer instantaneamente tomaram conta de nós. Ele aumentou o ritmo conforme eu ia me acostumando com seu tamanho dentro de mim e logo eu estava pedindo por mais, mais forte. E ele prontamente atendeu meu desejo.

Ele me beijava onde sua boca alcançava, estocando forte enquanto eu colocava minhas pernas enroladas no seu quadril, aumentando o ângulo da penetração. Ele rosnou e gemeu, e eu o imitei quando sua boca se encontrou com meu mamilo excitado, e apertei seus cabelos no meu punho. Ele rosnou de novo com o gesto, bem em cima do meu seio, me causando outra onda de excitação.

— Edward... Ah, Edward... Mais... Mais — eu falei, sem saber ao certo se tinha sussurrado ou gritado.

Ele atendeu meu pedido e parou momentaneamente de estocar para mudar de posição. Ele agora estava em um ângulo de noventa graus na cama, segurando minhas pernas em sua cintura enquanto me penetrava de novo e começava a estocar com muita rapidez. Eu comecei a gritar na mesma hora, meus seios pulando e a cama rangendo com o movimento frenético.

Nossos sexos unidos pareciam que estavam prestes a explodir a qualquer momento e eu me inclinei um pouco pra tocar no braço de Edward, que ainda segurava minha perna. A nova posição parecia ser ainda mais funda e nós dois gememos alto com as estocadas que se seguiram.

— Ah, Bella... Bella, Bella, Bella... — ele gemeu, enquanto se colocava novamente por cima de mim, me beijando por todo o rosto e voltando à boca — Eu te amo tanto, tanto, tanto...

Ele não parava de estocar, e o ritmo era mais frenético do que antes. Eu já sentia as sensações e o espasmo típico do orgasmo chegando em meu baixo ventre, e de alguma forma eu sabia que o movimento desordenado de Edward era um indício que ele também estava perto de seu alívio.

— Eu também te amo, Edward... — eu disse sussurrando em seu ouvido de volta quando ele mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha.

— Goza pra mim, meu amor — ele pediu, colocando um dedo no meu clitóris pra estimulá-lo.

Não deu outra, e em poucos segundos, eu estava gemendo o nome de Edward enquanto tremia e estremecia embaixo dele, gozando maravilhosamente enquanto ele dava suas últimas estocadas e me acompanhava, rosnando meu nome enquanto seu líquido quente me invadia.

Ele desabou em cima de mim quando seu orgasmo acabou, e enquanto tentávamos respirar normalmente, eu acariciei seus cabelos que eu tanto amava.

Edward suspirou e depositou um beijo no cantinho da minha nuca enquanto sussurrava.

— Quer casar comigo?

Eu parei o carinho e ele levantou o rosto pra me olhar. Seus olhos brilhavam, e eu podia finalmente ver o amor neles. Eu era conhecida por pensar antes de tomar decisões importantes, mas naquele momento, eu pensei com o coração. E a resposta dele era clara.

— Sim. — eu disse solenemente.

Ele abriu seu sorriso torto pra mim e me deu um beijo longo e calmo, apaixonado. Eu sabia que tinha tomado a decisão certa, e mesmo que nós tecnicamente já fôssemos casados, não custava assumir nosso relacionamento da forma correta.

Edward saiu de cima de mim e me puxou para os seus braços, onde dormimos enrolados durante toda a noite. Naquele momento, eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

_**Dias atuais**_

_Los Angeles, 13 de agosto_

Bella relembrava cada momento daquele dia. O dia em que ela e Edward finalmente se entregaram um ao outro, e o dia em que ela, _de fato_ tinha aceitado seu casamento com ele.

Claro que ao contar pra seus amigos, todos eles comemoraram. O divórcio, afinal, não sairia. O que Alice exigiu, entretanto, foi uma festa de casamento decente, com direito a juiz de paz e tudo aquilo, apenas para comemorar da forma certa com todas as outras pessoas que os conheciam e os amavam.

Bella, para o alívio de Edward e de Alice, aceitara a sugestão.

Mas agora, sentada ao lado de suas melhores amigas, vestida de noiva com um vestido lindo, ela estava nervosa. Ansiosa, irritada, insegura. Ela não sabia por quê, e suas amigas estavam certas ao lhe dizer que ela não tinha motivos pra se sentir insegura, mas ela só podia atribuir isso à toda a atenção que ela receberia dentro em breve, assim que saísse daquele quarto.

Ela olhou o anel de noivado repousando em seu dedo anelar direito e respirou fundo, levantando da cama.

— Ok, vocês tem razão. Não tenho motivos pra ficar insegura, não é? Então vamos logo com isso — ela disse.

— Assim que se fala — disse Rosalie. — Eu vou ver se estão prontos pra te receber.

Bella assentiu e enquanto Rosalie saiu, ela pegou seu buquê de lírios brancos, sua flor favorita, e deu mais uma olhada no espelho. Satisfeita, ela olhou para Alice, ao seu lado.

— Não chora, pixel, senão eu choro também — ela advertiu.

Alice riu e abanou as mãos sobre o rosto pra "secar" as lágrimas e deu um abraço em sua melhor amiga.

— Você está linda, Bellinha — ela disse.

— Obrigada. Você também, baixinha — Bella revidou.

E era verdade. O vestido das madrinhas que Bella escolhera juntamente com Alice e Rosalie, era lindo. Azul e simples, mas que Bella achara perfeito para suas melhores amigas usarem. E o que era impressionante, elas tinham concordado com ela.

Rosalie voltou pouco tempo depois, alegando estar tudo pronto. Mais alguns ajustes, Alice ajeitou o véu da noiva e elas saíram do quarto.

O pai de Bella tinha morrido há cerca de dez anos de um ataque cardíaco, então Bella sentiu uma certa tristeza ao saber que Charlie não a levaria ao altar. Mas, então, ela pedira ao seu querido sogro para fazer isso, e Carlisle Cullen estava lá, esperando por ela, pronto para conduzí-la até seu filho.

Ela sorriu quando viu o sogro e este sorriu de volta.

— Você está linda, Bella. — ele disse.

— Obrigada, Carlisle — ela disse, sinceramente. — E obrigada por me levar ao altar.

Ele sorriu — É o mínimo que eu podia fazer.

Eles sorriram e Alice comandou todo o processo seguinte. Logo a música das madrinhas, _Clair de Lune_, começou a tocar. Alice e Rose entraram, uma atrás da outra, no espaço atrás do jardim dos Cullen que tinha sido decorado para a festa. Assim que elas estavam em seus lugares, a música mudou.

O pianista contratado começou a tocar uma música desconhecida para Bella. A música era linda, mas Bella não a conhecia. Ela tinha a impressão de já ter ouvido em algum lugar, mas não lembrava onde. _Talvez num sonho_, ela pensou.

Ela entrou com Carlisle no jardim, e andou devagar, olhando com admiração as pétalas de flores jogadas no caminho que ela deveria fazer, e a decoração impecável que Esme, sua agora sogra, fizera juntamente com Alice. Bella sorriu ao ver sua mãe no altar, perto de Esme e de Rose e Alice. Em seguida viu Emmett e Jasper, sorrindo ao lado de seu noivo/marido.

Edward estava mais que radiante. Olhava pra Bella com tanto amor e admiração que Bella se sentiu tonta. Ela ignorou todos os olhares e sussurros enquanto terminava o espaço que a separava dele, e quando seu pai a entregou, Edward beijou a mão de sua noiva, sorrindo pra ela.

Quando os dois estavam de frente ao pastor, Edward sussurrou:

— Você parece um sonho... Está linda, meu amor.

Ela corou e sussurrou respondendo.

— Você também não está mal.

Ele sorriu. — Gostou da sua música?

Bella piscou sem entender. Então lembrou de onde ouvira a música da entrada. Edward, sussurrando para ela, algumas noites antes, para ela dormir.

— Edward... você que compôs?

— Especialmente pra você — ele disse, com emoção.

Bella segurou as lágrimas que assaltaram seus olhos e o olhou, sorrindo.

— É perfeita — ela concluiu, enquanto ele sorria torto.

O pastor começou a cerimônia e os dois custaram a olhar qualquer coisa que não fossem os olhos do outro. Logo os votos – escritos por eles mesmos, numa mistura de emoção e alegria – foram ouvidos, e as alianças trocadas.

Para alguns, aquele casamento saíra rápido demais, vindo de lugar nenhum. Para outros muitos, aquilo era apenas algo predestinado, desde que os dois eram bebês, que se concretizava finalmente.

O amor no beijo que os dois trocaram e as faíscas nos olhares dos dois eram o suficiente pra que os dois percebessem que tinham feito a coisa certa ao, mesmo bêbados, se casarem em Las Vegas.

Afinal, o que acontecera em Vegas, não tinha ficado apenas lá. Tinha sido apenas o passo inicial para o resto da vida dos dois, que eles sabiam que seria muito feliz.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Então, sejam sinceros, gostaram? <strong>

**Sejam legais e apertem no simpático balãozinho aí embaixo pra me deixar saber as reações de vocês, ok? *-* **

**Beijos, beijos...**

**Kessy**


End file.
